Alexander (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. *ID Number: 09 *Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Alexander is the most commonly repeating holy/light-element summon in the Final Fantasy series. He always takes on an appearance like an artificial construct, often resembling a robotic castle. Final Fantasy VI Alexander is a long-slain Esper (summon) whose Magicite remains were held by Wrexsoul, a malevolent spirit who absorbed the souls of fallen soldiers, who haunt Doma Castle in the World of Ruins. Final Fantasy VII Alexander is contained within a red Summon Materia obtained by defeating Snow, a beautiful woman made out of snow (based on Yuki-onna from Japanese folklore) at the Great Glacier. It is the only holy-element attack available to players, because the white magic Holy is a critical plot point not able to be cast in battle. Final Fantasy VIII Alexander is obtained by drawing the Guardian Force (summon) out of Sorceress Edea (then possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia) at Galbadia Garden during battle (or from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Catoblepas in the time-compressed world). Final Fantasy IX Alexander appears in Final Fantasy IX, though it is not summonable by players. The mega-Eidolon (FFIX's version of summons) is summoned by a jewel, which had been broken into four Jewels (Silver Pendant, in Dagger's possession, Falcon Claw, originally in the possession of Lindblum, the Desert Star, originally in the possession of Cleyra, and Memory Earring, in Eiko's possession) after "the arrogant one" abused the power of Alexander 500 years ago, leading to the Summoner Tribe being forced to resettle elsewhere. Alexander is a giant castle-like Eidolon which forms part of Alexandria Castle's structure (though it towers over that structure when fully arisen). In this incarnation, Alexander has white feathered wings. He is summoned by both Dagger and Eiko together. He has enough power to annihilate Bahamut (Bahamut could be summoned again though), but the Terran airship Invincible destroys Alexander. Final Fantasy XI Alexander appears in Final Fantasy XI as an avatar available for summoning. He plays a role as a plot element in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline, known as "The Iron Colossus," and is one of the main constellations. Puppetmaster: A History mentions a "gigantic automaton-like being that appears in Aht Urhgan's founding myth," a description which applies to Alexander's appearance. Additionally, within the Walahra Temple in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, lies an object called the Gordeus, which is also the name of Alexander's star in the stellar map (on the English version of the stellar map, Alexander's star is called Gordius; this is just another spelling of the same Japanese word). Most striking is a painting (the left picture) in the possession of Prince Luzaf, depicting a confrontation between Odin and massive frame of Alexander over a burning city. It is stated that Alexander and Odin are arch enemies, and that the two will fight during the Age of Judgment, with the winner declaring the laws. During the Treasures of Aht Urhgan missions, Alexander is stated to have once manifested within the Alzadaal Ruins (Nyzul Isle Remnants = command unit, Arrapago Remnants = right propulsion unit, Bhaflau Remnants = left suspension unit, Zhayolm Remnants = left propulsion unit, Silver Sea Remnants = right suspension unit). There is also a lost control center (or "brain") and the astral candescences function as hearts for each of the five units. The Gordeus is also revealed to contain blueprints for the ruins and houses Alexander's will. The Empire has built a new iron colossus and four new candescences for Alexander to manifest. Limbus cutscenes heavily indicate that this new structure was made from parts of biotechnological weapons. During the final battle of the TOAU missions, Alexander manifests in the Iron Colossus, and must be defeated to complete the storyline. Final Fantasy XIII Alexander is an Eidolon, a spirit that appears to l'Cie when they begin to despair their fate. Alexander takes on a far more humanoid appearance than in other games, possessing visible hands and legs for the first time. He uses his powerful fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang will first face him as a boss in Vallis Media, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. Like other Eidolons in FFXIII, Alexander appears to be mechanical, and is capable of transforming into a "Gestalt Mode." Alexander is able to transform into a fortress. Dissidia Final Fantasy Alexander appears as a summon in Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it locks the user's Brave Points for a short time, preventing any change. Like some summons in Dissidia, Alexander has two different appearances: an auto version, which is triggered by performing a Brave Break on the opponent, and shows an artwork of Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a Manual version, which shows a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IX's third stage, and its manual version is in the second stage of the same storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. Moves: "Divine Judgment" "Justice" (FFVI EN SNES/PS1), "Judgment" (FFVII EN), "Holy Judgment" (FFVIII EN) Holy-element attack on all enemies (FFVI, VII, VIII); Damage matching elemental weaknesses to all enemies (FFXIII); locks the user's Bravery Points for a short time, preventing any change (Dissidia) *Alexander and Alexander Prime both use this during the boss battles in FFXI, but Alexander will not use it when summoned. "Perfect Defense"- Substantially increases defense, magic defense, and status ailment resistance for party members within area of effect. Cancels Astral Flow and releases Alexander. (FFXI) "Steelcrusher"- Inflicts physical damage on one opponent. (FFXIII) "Obliterator"- Inflicts major physical damage on one opponent. (FFXIII) "Soaring Uppercut"- Inflicts physical damage on one opponent and launch them in the air. (FFXIII) "Blast Punch"- Inflicts physical damage on one opponent from long range. (FFXIII) "Explosive Fist"- Inflicts physical damage on opponents within a wide radius. (FFXIII) "Lofty Challenge"- Provokes nearby enemies. (FFXIII) "Curaga"- Restores major HP to Hope. (FFXIII) "Arise"- Revives Hope from KO with full HP. Instantly dismisses Eidolon. (FFXIII) "Purification"- Deals physical damage to target and inflicts Deshell (FFXIII) "Earthquake"- Deals physical damage and launches staggered enemies into the air (FFXIII) "Brutal Sanction"- Deals magic damage to nearby and falling enemies (FFXIII) "Retributive Blast"- Damages enemies in range and inflicts Deprotect. Launches staggered enemies (FFXIII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers no Level Up Bonus Teaches Holy, Shell, Protect Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max -5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 25,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 65,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 100,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 150,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * Alexander gives Holy-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Spr-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Defx2, Elem-Defx4, Abilityx3 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Revive Character Ability: Spr+20%, Spr+40%, Med Data Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: High Mag-RF, Med LV Up Compatibility Item: Moon Stone GF Rival: Glasyalabolas (AKA Doomtrain) (the "Dark"-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Holy, Curaga (only slightly), Life (only slightly), Full-Life (only slightly), Regen (only slightly), Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Bio Historical Background Alexander is a Greek name meaning "defender of men" and can be considered a title of someone who comes to the assistance of warriors. The most famous people named Alexander were Alexander the Great (Macedonian King from 336-323 BCE who conquered much of the known world Mediterranean, northern half of the Middle East, what is today the modern -stans and Pakistan) and three Russian Czars named Alexander (the 1st reigned from 1801-1825, ruling Russia through the Napoleonic Wars; the 2nd reigned from 1855-1881, implemented several reforms including the elimination of serfdom, and was assassinated by nihilists; the 3rd reigned from 1881-1894 and undid the reforms of his father). Based on Alexander's role across the FF series (such as protecting Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX and using Holy-element attacks), its association with snowy mountains (Final Fantasy VIII), and its Kremlin-like architecture (Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII), it would seem like Alexander was inspired by the meaning of the name Alexander and/or the Russian Czars. category:Servers